User blog:Kata89/Trip Review
Well, I'm back from my trip to Universal Studios! (Obviously) So here is my trip report: It was a 10 day trip. Three days at the parks. 2 at Universal Studios Islands of Adventure and one at Universal Studios Florida. Because we got the early entry, the first thing we did was go to the forbidden journey. (Oh, the first day was Islands of Adventure) Even with early entry, we still waited 45 minutes for the ride, but it was worth it! The motion simulator was great! It was just a fun ride. Then, because I need to rack up my count, I rode the Flight of the Hippogriff. Next, we hit the Incredible Hulk Coaster. It was amazing! Right from the launch, to the twist and drop, there was a great pop of airtime there. (That was my favorite part of the ride) Then, the cobra roll, to the tunnel. Also a really cool element. Then came all of the inversions and twists. The Corkscrew element right after the tunnel was a really intense moment and was really cool. Then, we explored the rest of the park. It was really crowded but we made good time and left at 5. We got to ride almost everything, though. Next day, was Universal. We got there an hour early, but apparently they couldn't open early. But, we were the second people there, so we rushed to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit. This was my first Maurer Söhne ride, so I was excited for it. Also, it was an X-car, so that's also really exciting. (I wrote an article on it a while ago and was really fascinated with it.) First off, right away, I was impressed. The station is like a convarbelt. Its always moving, so the line keeps moving. Then, sat down, and the restraints lowered. The restraits were very comfortable. They left you free but... very supported. Only seating better than this would be Staggered Seating on Diamondback. I rode in the front the first time. The ride seemed very slow and boring in the POV, but actually, the little train zips along the track with incredible speed. The Non-Inverted Loop was definitely the highlight of the ride. Really incredible. It was smooth, fast, and just plain fun. I rode it again, and this time in the second car, but in the front row of that one, and the ride was even better! It felt a little more intense, and had some more airtime. So yeah, we rode all the rides at Universal, went back to Islands of adventure the next day, rode the rides we didn't ride. I got a Jurrasic Park T-shirt there and a big warm pretzel. (Yummy!) Over all, Universal is a great park... But... Not complete. Its definitely not Disney... But... Not a Six Flags or Cedar Fair. It lacks rides, and some of the rides felt incomplete. It was worth going and was a lot of fun, but unless they build something spectacular (Like the rumored "Robotic arm gringots coaster" (From Harry Potter)) and they added more rides to the other sections, I would like to come back. But if we are to go back to Florida, we would probably go to Disney, again. But, after this trip, my coaster count is now 55. GateKeeper will be #56. (I'll upload my pictures of the rides later) Category:Blog posts Category:Trip update Category:Blog